Vegeta POV 'bout the World.(check pic in profile)
by NOTHING
Summary: nothing much really.


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DB, DBZ, AND DBGT. AND ALL THAT OTHER CRAP.  
  
A/N: THIS REALLY SUX. ANYWAYZ ON TO THE FIC.   
  
  
May I have your attention please  
May I have your attention please  
Will the real slim saiyan please stand up  
I repeat, will the real slim saiyan please stand up  
we're gonna have a problem here  
Y'all act like you're never seen a saiyan before  
Jaws all on the floor like Goku and Chi-Chi just burst in the door  
and started whoppin HIS ass worse than before  
they first were divorced  
throwing HIM over furniture  
ahhh!  
It's the return of the...  
awe wait  
no way  
you're kidding  
he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?  
and Dr. Briefs said... nothing you idiots  
Dr. Briefs is dead he's locked in my basement  
feminist women love Vegeta  
chicka chicka chicka slim saiyan  
"I'm sick of him"  
"look at him"  
"walkin around grabbin his 'you know what'"  
"flippin the you know who"  
"yeah but he's so cute though"  
yeah I prolly gotta coupla screws up in my head loose  
but no worse than what's goin on in Gohan and Videl's bedrooms  
sometimes I wanna get on tv and just let loose but can't  
but it's cool for Piccolo to hump a dead moose  
my bum is on your lips  
my bum is on your lips  
and if I'm lucky you might just give it a little kiss  
and that's the message we deliver to little kids  
and expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is  
of course they're gonna know what intercourse is  
by the time they hit fourth grade they got the discovery channel don't they  
we ain't nothin but SAIYANS   
well, some of us HUMANS   
who DONT cut other people open like animals  
but if we can hump dead animals and antelopes  
then they'res no reason that a man and another man can't elope  
but if you feel like I feel   
I got the antidote  
women wet your panty hose  
sing the chorus  
and it goes  
  
I'm slim Saiyan  
Yes I'm the real Saiyan  
all you other slim Saiyans are just imitating  
so won't the real slim Saiyan please stand up  
please stand up  
please stand up  
cuz I'm slim Saiyan   
yes I'm the real Saiyan  
all you other slim Saiyans are just imitating  
so won't the real slim Saiyan please stand up  
please stand up  
please stand up  
  
Son Gohan don't gotta cuss in his battles to win  
well I do, so fuck him, and fuck you too  
you think I give a damn about a Award?  
half of you news critics can't even stomach me  
let alone stand me  
"but Vegeta, what if you win? wouldn't it be weird?"  
why, so you guys can just lie to get me here?  
so you can  
sit me here  
next to Son Goten,  
#18 better switch me chairs  
so I can sit next to Freeza and Zarbon   
and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first  
little bitches blasted my homeplanet,   
"Yeah I think he's cute, but I think he's married to Bulma, hehe"  
I said download to audio on mp3  
and show the whole world how you gave Vegeta VD  
I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups all you do is annoy me  
so I have been sent here to destroy you  
and they'res a million of us just like me  
who cuss like me  
who just don't give a fuck like me  
who dress like me  
who walk talk and act like me  
it might just might be the next best thing  
but not quite me  
  
I'm slim Saiyan  
Yes I'm the real Saiyan  
all you other slim Saiyans are just imitating  
so won't the real slim Saiyan please stand up  
please stand up  
please stand up  
cuz I'm slim Saiyan  
yes I'm the real Saiyan  
all you other slim Saiyans are just imitating  
so won't the real slim Saiyan please stand up  
please stand up  
please stand up  
  
I'm like a head trip to listen to  
cuz I'm only givin you things   
you joke about with your friends inside your living room  
the only difference is I got the balls to say it  
in front of y'all   
and I don't gotta be false to sugar coat it at all  
I just get on the battlefield and spit it  
and whether you like to admit it  
I just fight better than 90% of you fighters out there  
then you wonder how can kids eat up these moves it's funny  
cuz at the rate I'm going  
when I'm 30  
I'll be the only person in the nursing home flirting  
pinching nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens  
and I'm jerking  
but this whole bag of Viagra isn't workin  
and every single person is a slim saiyan lurking  
I could be working at Burger King   
spitin on your onion rings  
or in the parking lot circlin  
screamin "I don't give a fuck"  
with his windows down and his system up  
so would the real Saiyan please stand up  
and put one of those fingers on each hand up  
and be proud to be outta your mind  
and outta control  
and one more time as loud you can  
how does it go?  
  
I'm slim Saiyan  
Yes I'm the real Saiyan  
all you other slim Saiyans are just imitating  
so won't the real slim Saiyan please stand up  
please stand up  
please stand up  
cuz I'm slim Saiyan  
yes I'm the real Saiyan  
all you other slim Saiyans are just imitating  
so won't the real slim Saiyan please stand up  
please stand up  
please stand up  
  
  
  
hah   
guess they'res a slim Saiyan in all of us  
fuck it  
let's all stand up  
  



End file.
